


Bananate

by Squeeb100



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based on real life experiences, Humor, Sibling Bonding, and i identify with dipper very much, first day at the mystery shack, gravity falls is very important to me, i couldn't make this up if i tried, my real life experiences, not meant to be taken seriously, this is very very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeb100/pseuds/Squeeb100
Summary: The stupidest things are funny when you're with your best friend."Dipper decided to ignore the fact that Mabel had not, in fact, ever asked him what the word meant. 'It's what you’re doing. You’ve seriously never heard that word before?'"





	Bananate

**Author's Note:**

> I...couldn't make this conversation up if I tried. This is literally based on a conversation I had with my sister. As if it needed saying, this is NOT Pinecest.

The Pines Twins’ first afternoon at the Mystery Shack had been full of a whole lot of nothing. Dipper had already been relegated to “sweep that corner” duty, and when he wasn’t sweeping he was listening to his Great Uncle Stan come up with ever-more ridiculous names for creatures that probably didn’t exist. At least Mabel had had fun arranging the snowglobes, because otherwise Dipper would have been seriously considering whether this even constituted a summer “break.”

But at the end of the long day, and after a kind of weird dinner (Grunkle Stan was doing his best, but if all he had was Brown Meat, couldn’t they have just ordered a pizza or something? Dipper had already been carsick from the long ride up, and didn’t want to think about throwing up Brown Meat) the twins had been allowed to retire. They got to sleep in the attic, which was pretty cool. Dipper wondered how old this building was. Mabel had supported his theory that it was pretty old by brandishing her handfuls of splinters. 

The attic had a lot of splinters.

Both twins were in their beds, and Dipper had his nose buried in a detective novel, trying to ignore his sister shuffling around all over her covers. But eventually something had to break. That was a lot of very distracting shuffling.

“Mabel, what are you doing?” Dipper turned to his sister plaintively. Mabel returned his look for a moment before adopting a more serious affect.

“Do you ever just do this?” She shuffled around a little more. “It’s like rubbing your feet together. It’s comforting.”

Dipper closed his book. There was a lot to unpack here. “No, I don’t ever just do that. What is that?” Mabel demonstrated a second time, grinning. She was just doing it to irritate him, but Dipper had taken the bait. “Why are you gyrating your hips like that?”

“What do you mean?” Mabel shuffled around in her bed obnoxiously again.

“Why are you gyrating?” Dipper repeated. 

“What?”

Dipper sighed. “Are you confused about the word I’m using or how I’m using it?” 

“I don’t know what that means.That’s why I asked you what it means.”

Dipper decided to ignore the fact that Mabel had not, in fact, ever asked him what the word meant. “It’s what you’re doing. You’ve seriously never heard that word before?” He’d have thought so, honestly. Wolfman Bare Chest?

“No!” Mabel cried, sounding amazed. “What is it?” She wasn’t looking at Dipper. He didn’t know where her mind was, to be honest, but he answered anyway.

“It’s like, moving it in a circle.” He cringed at his awkward explanation, then waited for a response. And waited for a response. And...

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening,” Mabel admitted after a few seconds of awkward silence.

“It’s making something move in a circle, like what you were doing with your hips,” Dipper was nothing if not patient.

A few more seconds of silence.

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening again.”

Dipper didn’t repeat himself this time. This was degrading, and if Mabel didn’t care, it wasn’t worth it.

“I’m listening now, I promise.” Mabel turned and smiled sincerely at her brother, who rolled his eyes.

“It’s making it move in a circle. Gyrate.” He said begrudgingly.

Mabel paused. “You’re gyrate,” she shot back, as if responding to an insult.

Dipper laughed, probably too loudly for the time of night. “What? ‘You’re gyrate?’” He mimicked in mock disbelief. It really wasn’t that funny, but Mabel lost it, too. There were a few moments of pure laughter.

“It sounds like pomegranate,” Mabel suddenly remarked.

“No it doesn’t.” Dipper was still laughing.

“Yes it does! Gyrate, pomegranate, they sound the same,” Mabel insisted stubbornly. She must have known they didn’t, she was saying the words out loud, but she wasn’t going to give in. Fine.

“Gyrate, pomegranate,” Dipper repeated. “Where? In what way do they sound the same?” He was still laughing about ‘you’re gyrate’ when he was cut off by a muffled pattering sound. Both twins paused.

“Demons,” Dipper whispered jokingly, though the sound made him slightly nervous in the attic of a strange house. They held their breath for a few more moments. The room was completely silent, and Dipper started to feel stupid. “I think it was the water from the shower being released.” The bathroom was just under this part of the attic, and that sound was familiar. Both twins lost themselves in laughter again, and didn’t compose themselves for almost a minute.

“What are we laughing about?” Dipper cried.

“I don’t know!” Mabel responded between fits of giggles. Eventually they both wound down into a comfortable silence, staring up at the ceiling. It was...nice. Dipper couldn’t remember feeling this close to his sister. They were best friends, but they had other friends or occupations back in Piedmont, and went to different clubs after school, took different classes, and slept on opposite ends of the hall. It was nice to laugh with her like this. It was nice to talk with her like this. It was even sort of funny that he threw up next to her on the bus. Maybe Gravity Falls would be good for something, after all.

“Wait, I know why they sound the same!” Mabel said. “Gyr-ate, pomegran-ate. You have to say it like that.”

“What normal person picks up on that?” Dipper laughed again, joining back in the flow of the random conversation.

“Uh, it’s obvious?” Mabel looked unimpressed. “Like gyrate, pomegranate, bananate…” she trailed off, having proved her point.

“Bananate?!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is [practically] word-for-word a conversation I had with my sister back in December when we were sleeping in our Aunt and Uncle's basement together.  
> \- I wrote the conversation down with the intention of writing this but forgot about it for 6 weeks  
> \- For reference, I am literally almost an adult and my sister is only two years younger than me and we should be more mature than this but we are NOT  
> \- I did actually throw up all over myself in the airplane. My sister had to sit next to me. I'm so so sorry.  
> \- Everything not directly related to the Mystery Shack is exactly how this happened EXCEPT my sister was doing such a bad job listening because she was actually on her phone doing God knows what. P sure Mabel doesn't have a phone, but I wouldn't put it past her to be this spaced out.  
> \- After this went down we turned off the lights and there was a weird blue light (an indicator for the fancy rich people basement bar lights my Aunt and Uncle have but we didn't know that) and I called it the Ghost Light and she made me throw a stuffed animal at it but I didn't add that because this is already Too Much  
> \- All I can say is I'm sorry  
> \- APPARENTLY some people have the last name Bananate and I'm living for that fact right now


End file.
